


Drabble de Novembre

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Insomnia, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Injuries, Past Child Abuse, Romantic Fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Un ensemble de différent drabble pour le mois de Novembre. Cette fois-ci on ne restera pas sur un seul fandom.On commence par la collection de Drabble de la nuit du FoF mais d'autre arriverons bien vite avec des mots du discord "Le petit Salon d'écriture" ou des mots que vous me proposerez avec vos couples ou personnages choisit.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Gladio | Gladion/Hau, Gray Fullbuster/Loke, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Kudos: 6





	1. Ronronner - FairyTail

Parfois il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas à cause de cauchemars, ou de stress. C'était seulement qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pouvait fermer les yeux mais le sommeille n'arrivait jamais. Il pouvait se perdre dans les ténèbres de leur chambre durant des heures, attendant le sommeille ou l'aube dans les pires nuits. Il n'y avait rien à faire. C'était ainsi et il fallait vivre avec tout simplement.

Fried s'occupait comme il le pouvait. Souvent il prenait un livre et passait la nuit dans le salon pour ne pas déranger l'homme qui dormait à coté de lui quand ils rentraient d'une mission, d'autre fois comme aujourd'hui il restait au lit et observait Luxus dormir. Le blond semblait si différend quand il dormait. Il dormait comme un chat, serra dans ses mains le cousin doux dans le quel il enfoncé sa tête. Fried pouvait passer ses longues nuits d'insomnie a l'observait, une de ses mains glissant souvent dans ses cheveux curieux de la sensation douce que cela lui apportait. Il ne serait pas surprit d'entendre une nuit Luxus ronronner sous ses caresse. Fried laissait ses yeux se fermer, sa main continuant de caressait les cheveux de Luxus tandis qu'il attendant patiemment le sommeille.


	2. Guerrière - FairyTail

"Tu ne comprends pas Mira." Avoua Erza, grignotant son gâteau à la fraise sans grande faim, à la surprise de Mirajane. "On a toujours dit que j'était une guerrière. Avec ma magie c'est normal mais je ne l'ai jamais voulut et maintenant…"

"Et maintenant ?" Demanda Mirajane, poussant son amie à dire plus alors qu'elle nettoyait un verre.

"Tu la connait. Elle a tout d'une guerrière. Peut être pas comme on l'imagine a premier lieu mais elle a toutes les qualités du guerrière." Dit Erza, sachant que l'autre femme comprendrait de qui elle parlait. C'était pas leur premières discutions sur le sujet interdit.

Elle était après tout courageuse, déterminée, protectrice bien et tant d'autre qualité. Et si on ajouté la beauté avec ses deux noisettes doux et c'est long cheveux blond. Erza aurait put passer des heures à la décrire, a lui trouver toutes les qualités qui exister pour placer "Lucy" en synonyme de ceux-ci.

"Tu m'as l'air d'être dans un problème de cœur important." Conclut Mirajane, son amie soupirant en approbation. Il lui fallait trouver le courage d'en parlait un jour à Lucy de ses sentiments. Quand la mage réussirait a rassembler son courage et avouer ses sentiments à la blonde qui illuminer la guilde chaque jour.


	3. Boucle - Pokémon

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il l'avait remarqué. Pour être honnête il avait l'impression qu'il était passé de discuter avec Victor et Gloria a remarquait que les cheveux de Bede semblait étrangement doux malgré la journée qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble.

C'était étonnant de voir ses cheveux si doux, alors qu'ils s'étaient entrainer pourtant ensemble toutes la journée. Hop rougit en se rectifiant mentalement. Même si cela aurait put être bien de n'être que tout les deux, ils étaient juste venue tout les cinq s'entrainer un peu comme à l'époque où ils parcouraient Galars. Juste Victor, Gloria, Marnie, Bede et lui pour une journée ensemble qui se terminé par camper dans les terres sauvages et partager un curry.

Hop avait terriblement envie de passé sa main dans les cheveux de son ami, de découvrir si les boucles soyeuses étaient aussi douce qu'elles en avaient l'air mais il s'arrêta à temps. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'était pas vraiment autorisé à faire ça. Il détourna péniblement son regard du champion de type fée, tentant d'écouter la conversation de ses trois amis même si il n'arrivait pas a oublier les boucles soyeuses de Bede.


	4. Gelée - Pokémon

"Non." Cela avait été clair et net. Autoritaire et ne laissant pas place à la discutions. Pourtant Tili le regardait suppliant, gardant cette horrible pokémon gélatineux dans les mains. Comment même il avait put trouver cette horrible pokémon qui tapissait les eaux chaudes de la région.

"Non, remet le là où tu la trouvé." Dit Gladio une nouvelle en regardant le concombaff que tenait l'autre jeune homme. "Tili … Je ne veux pas de ça ici…" Dit-il plus difficilement, voyant les grands yeux de son petit-ami commencé à briller. Comment faisait-il pour le regarder avec de tels yeux alors qu'il était sensé être bientôt un adulte. Même les enfants devaient prendre exemple sur ses yeux de rocabot.

Avec un soupire le blond sut qu'il avait perdu. " Très bien. Tu peux le garder".


	5. Nouveaux amis - Fairy Tail

**Nouveaux amis**

C'était une journée normale, comme toujours à la guilde. Lucy était assise avec Levy au bar, discutant du dernier livre qu'elles avaient découvert. Lucy écoutait son amie, se permettant seulement de tournée un instant la tête vers les autres mages présents se matin. De l'autre coté du bar Mirajane discutait calmement avec Cana, laissant avec un petit sourire la brune filtré avec elle. La blonde prévoyait d'agir un jour pour les faires enfin sortir ensemble pour de bon. Lucy pouvait déjà imaginer le sourire de son amie quand la brune lui raconterait son premier rendez-vous. Un peu plus loin Juvia montré à Lisanna une nouvelle recette qu'elle voudrait tester, sans doute pour leur futur voyage de mission ensemble.

Lucy sentit un petit sourire apparaitre sur ses lèves en voyant ses amies aussi heureuse, tous ses amis heureux en entendant le bourdonnement agréable de la guilde sur les tables et au panneau de missions. C'est premiers amis pensait la blonde en écoutant de nouveau Levy, ses premiers amis et Lucy n'aurait pas put mieux tombé que sur Fairy Tail.


	6. Sacrifice - Fairy Tail

**Sacrifice**

Tout était passé si vite. Gray avait réagit à l'instinct, plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ils étaient face un mage assez fourbe, que Natsu combattait en compagnie de Lucy et d'Happy, tandis que Gray combattait son bras droit qui tentait de fuir les mages avec leur trésor volé. Loke avait été invoqué pour les aider, tout se passer pour le mieux avant qu'un instant d'inattention ne survienne. Ils commençaient tous à fatiguer, après avoir combattu plus de voleur que la mission les avaient prévenu et maintenant les têtes du groupe.

Gray venait d'arrêter le fuyard quand il vit que ses amis combattaient toujours le chef des brigands. Lucy venait d'être projeter sur Natsu, et Loke se tournait un instant vers son amie inquiet. Un instant de trop que l'ennemie comptait bien en profité.

Le mage de glace vit leur ennemie invoquer une de ses armes avec sa magie, visant son petit ami qui lui tourné le dos. Gray réagit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il courait vers le roux avant de comprendre se qui se passait, convoquant un mur de glace alors qu'il s'interposait l'arme et l'homme. Il y un bruit de fracas quand le poignard transperça la glace puis une vive douleur dans le dos. Gray réalisant seulement maintenant se qu'il avait fait, grimaçant sous la douleur. Il sourit à Loke en s'écroulant dans ses bras, rassuré d'avoir réussit à le protéger à temps.


	7. Uni - Fairy Tail

**Uni**

Ils venaient tout juste de sortir de l'orphelinat pour tomber dans cette guilde. Evergreen n'était pas rassuré à l'idée de rencontré d'autre filles de son âge, sachant qu'elles allaient se manqué de ses lunettes ou de ses formes. Fried promettait de la protéger mais lui-même ne voulait que partir en mission et fuir les questions sur lui ou ses amis. Seul Bixslow était optimiste, espérant que cette nouvelle maison soit meilleurs que l'orphelinat. Ce n'était pas difficile de faire mieux, mais au fond il avait peur de voir les choses recommencer dans cette guilde.

Au moins personne ne les sépareraient. Ils étaient plus que des amis. Fried était le grand frère protecteur, surveillant son frère espiègle qui veillait à faire disparaitre la peine de leur visage tandis que leur petite sœur se laisser chérir par les deux jeunes garçons tout en promettant d'être toujours là pour eux.

Ils avaient peur de Fairy Tail mais ils plaçaient malgré tout beaucoup d'espoir en cette guilde. L'orphelinat était une mauvaise épreuve. Ils devaient faire en sorte que cette nouvelle maison qui venait de les adopter soit meilleure.

Evergreen avait eu suffisamment de problème avec sa mère pour ne pas vouloir une nouvelle famille d'accueille qui la batte encore. Bixslow n'avait personne vers qui se tourné à part ses deux amis, Il mérite d'avoir enfin un vrais cadre familial. Fried avait déjà perdu sa première famille, il ne supporterait pas de perdre sa nouvelle famille de nouveau à cause d'inconnus.

Ils donneraient une chance à cette guilde et à son maitre étrange malgré tout, mais ils se promettaient de resté quoi qu'il arrive toujours ensemble.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lue, n'hésitez pas à proposer vos propres mots avec le personnage ou le couple affilier !  
> De nouvelles histoires sont poster chaque semaine, avec deux OS et un nouveau chapitre minimum par semaine mais en attendant je vous laisse avec mes deux gros projets [ Coeur Mécanique ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698392) et [ Meurtre à Lonewood ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750107)


End file.
